The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of the genus Limonium known by the varietal name `Super Lady`. The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program by Messrs. Nobuaki Takanashi and Masayuki Morimoto. The new variety is an innerspecific hybridization between two limonium species. The seed parent was Limonium sinense (#6) and the pollen parent was Limonium sinense (#5).
The new cultivar was discovered in 1990 at the Dai-Ichi Engei Plantech Co., Ltd., 1101-8, Ueno, Oyama, Sunto, Shizuoka, Japan. The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Dai-Ichi Engei Plantech Co., Ltd. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at the same location. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagation. The climate where the new variety was discovered is generally considered to be a cool climate.